


Seven Fell and Wandered

by Meneldur



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneldur/pseuds/Meneldur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Companions of Blessed Elua were greatly diverse. What caused them to leave the Lord and join Elua?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pride of Your Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.
> 
> I wanted to feel out the motives of some of the angels following Elua, especially the lesser-known ones, whose reasons are not expounded on. So I started with Azza, and wrote this up. I apologize if it seems unwieldy, but I wanted to keep a somewhat biblical/chronicle style in this story. I hope I've succeeded in that. The sources for the verses used are Leviticus 26:19 ('The Pride of Your Power'), Proverbs, 6:16-17 ('Six things the Lord hates…') and Exodus 23:20-21 ('I send an angel…for my Name). Of course, all capitalized 'He' refer to the Lord.  
> Lastly, I realize the ending note may be somewhat controversial. I wasn't to clarify that these are simply my personal feelings, based on my reading of Barquiel, Ysandre and Sidonie in characters. I can't help but see a great fierceness and pride within them, and had to find a source for it scions of Naamah.  
> Of course, feedback is always solicited and appreciated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.
> 
> I wanted to feel out the motives of some of the angels following Elua, especially the lesser-known ones, whose reasons are not expounded on. So I started with Azza, and wrote this up. I apologize if it seems unwieldy, but I wanted to keep a somewhat biblical/chronicle style in this story. I hope I've succeeded in that. The sources for the verses used are Leviticus 26:19 ('The Pride of Your Power'), Proverbs, 6:16-17 ('Six things the Lord hates…') and Exodus 23:20-21 ('I send an angel…for my Name). Of course, all capitalized 'He' refer to the Lord.  
>  Lastly, I realize the ending note may be somewhat controversial. I wasn't to clarify that these are simply my personal feelings, based on my reading of Barquiel, Ysandre and Sidonie in characters. I can't help but see a great fierceness and pride within them, and had to find a source for it scions of Naamah.  
> As always, thanks to my dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn for her help, patience and advice.  
>  Of course, feedback is always solicited and appreciated.

And when Azza came before Elua after they had left Persis, he did not come in supplication or aid, but rather in great pride and anger. And when he stood there before him, Elua asked: "What would you have of me, my lord Azza? For I have not the power or greatness of my grandfather to offer to you."

And Azza answered: "It may be so, but I have never needed any such things. For myself, I am prideful; but that does not come from any things which have been given to me in gift, but rather from my strength and power, with which I was created; and indeed, was it not the Lord himself who created me thus? Nonetheless, He does not accept it; and He said to me that of the six things He hates, the first is 'a proud gaze'. But if I am proud, is it not my right, with the power He has given me? For who else has commanded the least of the Hosts of the Lord? And where are those who would challenge my gaze, which has led the people of the Earth to explore it? Was it not I of whom He said 'Behold, I send an Angel before thee… to bring thee into the place which I have prepared'? The Lord himself is prideful beyond measure, and well justified in it is He; but if so, why should not I, who (if not the greatest) am certainly not the least of his servants be so as well? He Himself said of me 'for My name is in him'."

Then Elua looked on Azza in compassion; for he saw great pride, and a wish to become more and greater; and he knew that Azza had not known Love from the Lord, and was saddened by this. So he accepted him for his companion, and knew him that night, learning from him the great strength of will and ambition that came from power.

And when they reached the fertile land where they settled, that which would be called Terre d'Ange, Azza took the northern coast for his domain, for he could see from it the White Cliffs of Dobria in Alba; and these were a constant goad for him and his scions that there was yet more of the Earth to be discovered and a constant beacon for those who would navigate. And he took for a consort a proud woman with a great mane of golden hair, so that all called them Lion and Lioness, for their hair and pride; and by that name were their foremost scions known: Trevalion, 'of the lion'.

In yet other versions of these scrolls, there is an addendum at this part:  
It was said that many of Naamah's scions, who lived to the south, greatly admired the pride of Azza and his scions, and would take them for lovers and consorts. And Azza was pleased by their praise, and granted them his grace, giving unto them the pride and fierceness of lions. And he called the one who praised him most L'Enve – that is, 'to praise, to beautify', in the language of the Lord, that which became Habiru. And by that name he and all of his descendants, Naamah's scions, were known.


	2. War and Vengeance in My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.  
> The sources for the verses used are Isaiah 63:4 ('Vengeance in My Heart'), Deuteronomy 32:41 ('If I whet my glittering sword…'), Deuteronomy 5:9 ('visiting the iniquity…'), Zachariah 14:3 ('shall the Lord go forth…') and the Song of Songs (The Song of Solomon) 8:6 ('love is strong as death…'. Of course, all capitalized 'He' refer to the Lord. 'Life is war against the malice of others' is a quote by Baltasar Gracian.  
> As always, thanks to my dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn for her help, patience and advice.  
> Of course, feedback is always solicited and appreciated.

And after the Companions had rescued Elua, they fled Persis, and were lead by Camael, for he knew best the ways of war, and how to defend them against the King of Persis and his minions. And when they had rested, Elua came to Camael, and spoke with him; and he wondered, for all he wanted was love for all, and Camael was amongst the warlords of God, martial and disciplined, and had never shown any inclination for love. And so he stood before him, and asked: "Wherefore come you, my Lord Camael, to rescue me? And why have you left your Hosts behind you, when all you know is war, and all I wish to know is love?"

And Camael looked at him with eyes that burned like flames, and his sword was naked in his hands, and gleamed with a light that could not be perceived by mortal eyes. But Elua saw, and knew fear; for few were as splendid as this messenger of the Lord, who would vie with Gabriel and Michael themselves had the Lord permitted it, and oft caused anger to Raphael, who had to heal the wounds left by Camael.

But when Camael answered, his voice was soft; and though none of his splendor had diminished, Elua saw compassion in his eyes. And he began to see that things were not as he may have thought at first. And Camael answered, and was not angered.

"My Lord Elua, many think the same of me: that I am vengeful, and care only for war, to inflict pain on the people of the Earth.  
But this is untrue. For if I am vengeful, it is not in my own pursuit; but rather the divine justice of the Lord, which demands that the suffering one caused will be returned onto him. Was it not said 'If I whet my glittering sword, and mine hand take hold on judgment; I will render vengeance to mine enemies, and will reward them that hate me'?  
Nor do you understand war, or its purpose. For you think it is to cause pain and gain victory; but that is untrue. How can one defend oneself without making war? Even he that loves all, will all love him? And all life is war against the malice of others.  
My Lord Elua, the true purpose of war is usually known only to those who make it. But I tell you now, that we do not do so to cause pain or even gain power. Rather, we do so to let love last. For Peace is a product of Order, and Order of Civilization; yet how can Civilization grow without its defenders, and how can Peace last against attackers if it did not make war? And is there any more Order than that of the Martial Law, where all is known, and one must follow his superior?"

And Elua heard, and understood; and he knew that indeed, there was truth in what Camael said, and that even his love may need war at times. But he still queried, for he did not understand: "Then I see how you may follow me despite our beliefs; but I do not know why. For what reason did you leave the Hosts of my Grandfather, and chose to follow me?"

And Camael's eyes blazed, but his voice remained soft. "I followed the Lord since time began, and indeed, does not my name mean, 'He who seeks God'? It was I who sent Adam out of the Garden, and I who marshaled the Hosts of the Lord under Gabriel. But the Lord does not permit me to do as I wish; for He waits with His vengeance, even as He said 'visiting the iniquity of the fathers upon the children unto the third and fourth generation'. Nor does He wish or allow war any longer; for He has retreated to the heavens, and has said that He will not make war again until His final day, and only then 'shall the Lord go forth, and fight against those nations, as when He fought in the day of battle.'  
Lastly, He and His Hosts do not understand what I seek in war; for there is love in it, as strong as death, even as the Wisest said 'love is strong as death… the coals thereof are coals of fire, which hath a most vehement flame'. But I see in your eyes your understanding, Elua; you have found that there is love in all places, and know that it may be found even in war; and for that, I will follow you, and defend you until the end of Earth itself."

Then Camael kneeled before Elua, and swore on his sword to defend and attack for him, so as to allow love to grow; and Elua raised him up, and kissed him, and was glad; and that night, they knew each other, and Elua learned of the splendor and love in war and order, of the strength and viciousness of it.

And when they came at last to what would become Terre d'Ange, Camael took the easternmost part for himself; for its people were hardy and warlike, and the land was mountainous like a fortress, and Camael knew that from there could come the most danger; and he had sworn to defend Elua.

And he took for consort a woman with silver hair, whose clan had perished attacking him. And their symbol was the eagle, which he took for himself, for he had much love for the great eagles of the mountains, who reminded him of himself. And his descendants took on the name Aigle Mort, 'Eagle Death'; for their father had been the death of the Eagle Clan, and yet it lived on through him; and ever after, when one of them came of age, he would be taken to hunt the great eagles of the mountains, to keep the memory of the angel who was both the life and death of eagles.


	3. The Earth He Gave To Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.
> 
> So, Third in my Seven Companions of Elua series, now dealing with Anael. The reasons were actually rather easy to figure out, one they hit me. But the language… well, I was unsure how biblical it was. My dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn assured me it was up to the standard of my previous chapters, though, so I am content. The verse quoted comes from Psalms CXV ,16. The interpretation of Somerville – well, 'ville' is city in French, but I found no French word 'somer'. So I picked the closest-sounding Hebrew word. Thanks to my dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn for her help, patience and advice.As always, feedback is solicited and appreciated.

And when Anael came before Elua, he was neither proud nor merry nor defiant; only patient and content, unmoving as the Earth itself. And Elua looked at him, and felt a kinship; for Elua had been born of Mother Earth, and Anael had cared for it long. And Elua was glad in his heart, for he knew he would have another companion on his journey to love. Yet it was not the way of Elua to accept anyone without giving them the choice, and making a choice himself. So he asked Anael, "Why do you join me?"

"For my part, Lord, it is my nature that drives me", answered Anael. "And yet the reasons are rooted deep, and are indeed as many as roots. It all began at the start. The Lord planted a wondrous Garden, with the help of his consort, Mother Earth. And He set Man to guard and grow it, which he did under my tutelage. But then He cast Man out for using the fruit as it was meant to be used, eating it. And from then forth, the Lord has forgotten me, and this land we walk upon. So much has He withdrawn, that He has even proclaimed: 'The heaven, even the heavens, are the Lord's: but the earth hath He given to the children of men'."

Elua nodded, understanding; for he had felt the withdrawal of his grandfather, and he too was grieved by it. "But why do you join me, then, my lord Anael? I am also not a man."

Anael laughed at that. "Indeed?" he asked. "It may be so. But are you not the child of one? For Yeshua was mortal. And furthermore, were you not conceived in the womb of Earth, which is your Mother? These are not occurrences void of meaning, Elua. I have longed to return to the Garden of Eden for eternity; but the Garden was of all three: Of the Lord, of Mother Earth, and of Man. In you, I see my hope."

Elua frowned at that. "Do you follow me only for your hope of Eden, then?"

Anael shook his head at that, and answered vehemently. "Not at all! And yet, even were it so, is it not a worthy thing, to have loved a place where all walked in harmony? But there is yet more love to give; for I love the land, and all growing and living things on it. And under your feet, these things flourish, thanks to the gift of your Mother. And I would have you know how to care for them, and love them, even as you love men."

And Elua laughed at that, for he was well pleased; and it seemed to him a worthy thing, to love all creation of the Lord and Mother Earth, even the beasts of the field and the plants of the land. And that night, Anael taught Elua many things; of plowing and sowing and harvesting, and other such tasks man might use. And Elua knew Anael, and loved him well; for in him was love for such beings Elua had not thought to love, and they were glad.

And when they came at last to Terre d'Ange, Anael took to himself the fertile plains, which he called the heartlands. And he loved them, and filled them with seeds and men and women, making them bountiful. And his children were known as Somer, for it was Hebrew for Anael's role, that of guard and watcher, who kept the land safe and plentiful. And in time, that became Somerville, for it was only thanks to their toil that civilization rose and cities were built. And they could always be distinguished by the scent of apples which followed them on the breeze, the gift of their father, who had never forgotten the Apples of Eden.


	4. Delight Thyself in the Lord

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.
> 
> Fourth entry in the Seven Companions of Elua series, now dealing with Naamah. Reasons were rather obvious from the start, but I needed time to express them properly. Title comes from Isaiah LVIII, 14, and I find it very fitting. I invented their hereditary trait, having already used it in one of my fics and because that was the only trait I could really think of for descendants of Naamah. 'Envers' is French, meanings 'towards', so I took it a bit further.  
> Once more, I owe thanks to my dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn for her help, patience and advice.  
> This time I dedicate this to the Head of House L'Envers, our beloved Jenna, and to all of her House. As always, feedback is solicited and appreciated.

So it came to pass, that Elua and his Seven Companions: Naamah, Cassiel, Anael, Eisheth, Camael, Azza, and Kushiel fled Persis and its king. And when they had touched land and disembarked from the boat that had carried them safely there, they rested; for they were tired from their rescue of Elua and from the journey, and though they had the power of angels, it had been sorely tried. So they slept that night, and much of the morning besides; but when Elua woke and was composed once more, he went to Naamah; and together they walked, leaving behind them a trail of flowers, until they reached a small hill, where they sat together.

And Elua wondered at Naamah's deeds, and wished to know why she had done them. And so he said: "My lady, why did you come for me? Do you not serve my grandfather, the Lord? And if you did indeed care for me despite all, why did you give yourself to the King of Persis? Is it true what they say then, that there is not one in the world you would not lie with?"

But Naamah laughed when she heard these words, and was carefree. "My lord Elua, I lie with whom I will, when I will, how I will; and it is not the business of any but me. The Lord created me thus, and I am the angel of lust and desire; I do what I wish, for such is my nature. And it is that which led me to you, and to lie with the King of Persis."

Still Elua questioned her, and continued to ask. "If that is so, my lady, are you not merely as a wisp of cloud following the wind, since so you follow your own whim? And why do you stay with us, and continue to accompany me? I cannot give you what my grandfather has."

Then Naamah stilled, and became serious. And she answered slowly, as one who had considered what she would say. "It is true that I followed my desires, and naught else; but always it was so because they are my desires. They give me joy and I am the angel of pleasure; and so I do as I will, for I know it will give me what I want. So I follow you, my lord Elua; for the Lord has retreated to the Heavens, and wishes not for pleasure, but only for peace and His will. But that is not for me; and moreover, you offer the promise of love, which many desire, and I among them; and I wish to see what it is, that so many wish for it."

At this, Elua was doubtful, and said so. "But I cannot promise you any pleasure on my road. Indeed, my path has been hard, and it will be long still; and I do not know what will happen on the way, but I am certain not all will be pleasant, and there may be pain as well."

And Naamah smiled gently at Elua's innocence, and explained. "You do not know true pleasure yet, my Lord Elua, for it is found in many places. And my desires bring me pleasure, so if I desire to travel with you, that is my pleasure. Truly, joy may be found in everything the Lord created: pleasure and pain, gain and loss, war and peace, and many others. But I came with you because I sought love; for that is said to be the greatest joy of all, and never have I found it before I followed you."

So at last Elua understood, and his heart was glad; for he wished to share his love with all, and it comforted him that he would have such worthy devotees. And he kissed her, and took her as his follower; and they lay together that evening and night, teaching one another. Namah showed Elua of the manifold ways of pleasure and joy; but Elua instructed her on love, and how it increased and transcended pleasure, becoming holy and beautiful.

And so they went on their journeys; and whenever Naamah lay with others, she did so for her pleasure, but moreover for love of Elua, which gave her more joy than she had ever found before. And at last they came to what would be Terre d'Ange, and Naamah took for herself the province that would be called Namarre, which was beautiful and fruitful, with many rivers. It was a place of pleasure even before Naamah, and ever a place of joy after her. And a shrine was founded for her at the source of the river which fed it, which was afterward called the River of Naamah; for they said of her that she was the source of their happiness and pleasure, as the river was the source of their bounty.

Naamah gave birth to many children, for she had the pleasure of many lovers; but her oldest son was named her heir, and he took for his wife one of the daughters of Kushiel. And her descendants kept her violet eyes and sun-kissed hair, which were said to dance with merriment when she was pleased; and they were also easily roused to pleasure, finding it in nearly every place, as no other mortals could. For that they were called L'Envers, which was a play on words; for it meant 'towards', that is that they were always heading in the direction of pleasure; but it also meant 'about to come soon', and referred to how easily they became aroused, the legacy of their ancestress Naamah, angel of pleasure.


	5. I Will Restore Health to Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am merely a humble beggar, sampling from the table of Jacqueline Carey, who must dwell with the angels she writes about. I gain no profit from this work beyond the joy I had in writing it.
> 
> A new part of my Seven Fell and Wandered series. It was Tisha b'Av on Sunday, and during the fast, this just came to me. And what better time to write about healing than that day? So, part 5 of this series: Eisheth. Finally I might add; I have not written in over a year, though recently I've made some progress with my Melisande/Ysandre fic… another time.  
> In any case, title comes from Jeremiah XXX, 17: "For I will restore health unto thee, and I will heal thee of thy wounds, saith the Lord; because they called thee an Outcast, saying, This is Zion, whom no man seeketh after", which I feel fits in with Eisheth joining Elua. The verses quoted come from Numbers XII, 13 ("Heal her now, O God, I beseech thee") and Jeremiah VIII, 22 ("Is there no balm in Gilead; is there no physician there? why then is not the health of the daughter of my people recovered?"). The Houses of Healing are my invention, the name taken from Lord of the Ring. But given Eisheth, it's only logical they would a hospital/healing university.  
> As always, thanks to my dearest cousin (and favored beta reader) opalborn for her help, patience and advice.

Though all noble Houses of Terre d'Ange claimed it was their ancestor who first pledged himself or herself to Elua and was accepted into his service, the only true claim is that of House Mereliot. For Elua was sorely wounded, in spirit if not in body; and while Naamah used her powers to bargain with the King of Persis, and Cassiel guarded him, it was Eisheth who approached him first, as soon as they escaped Persis, and healed him of his wounds, both mental and physical. And when she had done so, he turned to her, and gently grasped her hand, to prevent her from leaving; and in so doing, he asked her, "My lady Eisheth, what do you seek in me, that you would leave my grandfather's realm for this Earth of pain and suffering?"

But Eisheth looked at him through dark eyes, and shook her head. "I am the angel of healing, my Lord", she said unto him. "If I do not belong in this realm of pain, who among us does?"

Still Elua persisted, pleading with her. "It is one thing, my lady, to heal the sufferings of others, and greatly do I thank and admire you for so doing; but why must you take such suffering upon yourself, for the likes of me, who can reward you with nothing?"

And Eisheth smiled, a sad smile, but one nonetheless as beautiful as the sea. "Nothing? You jest, my Lord. For you preach the giving of love; love freely given, and freely accepted. And is not all healing a labor of love? And that in itself is its own reward; for in the Heavens above, there are none to heal. Nor indeed has The Lord given me the freedom I wish. Once, five simple words – 'Heal her now, O Lord' - would move Him to mercy. And I was given free rein, to heal those I wished, when I wished, how I wished. And moreover, to impart my knowledge unto the people of the Earth. But now… well did the prophet mourn; for there is indeed no balm in Gilead, nor anywhere upon this Earth. And true physicians, those who have true cures, are as rare as angels.  
"All I wish, my Lord, is to heal as I will; to give balm to the suffering, aid to the needy. And that is love; and if you preach 'Love as thou wilt', why would you not accept that?"

And Elua smiled, for she was right, and he could not deny her. And so Eisheth pledged herself to Elua, and he to her, and she took him that night, and she taught him all the love that was care and healing, and accepted his love, that was all there is of The Lord. And in the morning, all about them were healed, even the beasts and the plants of the field.

And when they came to the realm that would be Terre d'Ange, Eisheth took for herself the coasts, for she loved the sea well; but her realm was the smallest, for rather than land, she cared for people, and would travel much, healing and teaching. And she raised her banner in the city that would be named Marsilikos, for she wished to found a great center of learning of healing there, and be a haven to those who braved the seas. And so was built the Dome of the Lady, and the Houses of Healing. She also caused the proliferation of storytellers and singers, for she enjoyed such arts, and held that they helped greatly for the health of the mind and soul.  
And her descendants took the name Mereliot; for 'liot' is 'to be' in the language of the Lord, that became Habiru. And 'Mere' is both 'sea' and 'mother' in the language of Terre d'Ange, for Eisheth's love of the sea, and care for all as though she was their mother. And so, forever more the rulers of Eisande and Marsilikos were the daughters of House Mereliot, so that all who dwelt therein would always have mothers.


End file.
